The Shilian speaker
by Noil23sj
Summary: When Ahsoka, Anakin and Obi-wan receive a message wanting help, they travel to Shili, Ahsoka's home world. They will soon be forced to find help, and it comes from the most unlikely person.
1. Chapter 1 Attack

Chapter 1. The attack

The Shilian Speaker

Chapter 1. The attack

by noil23sj

The girl was running. The gravel crunching beneath her bare feet.

She was trying to our run those horrid metal monsters. The battle droids where approaching. They had already scared her friends away.

The girl was a Togruta. The screeching battle droids had come. They were slowly approaching.

The village of Renevat, on Shili, had been attacked by the droids had been though the houses, and had terrified the native Togruta population, including the children. They showed no mercy.

The girl had been separated from her family; she wanted to get help for her people. This girl was called battle droids didn't know who she was only that she had information.

She ran through the desolate streets. All the other Togruta has hidden in a few houses. Lily ran to a holo projector. She started to speak in a very rushed form if Togruti.

She recorded her message, just as she finished the droids appeared behind her.

"Please hurry" she added. They droids then seized her arms and dragged her away.

A man was watching her from the shadows "That little girl will finally allow me to get my knowledge and revenge. One way or another."

* * *

At The jedi temple on Coresent a message light flickered on. a small Green Jedi whatched the Message play infront of his eyes. he did not understand the language. but he needed to act, and fast.

**Hey this story will develop more. I don't want to reveal much but there will be people speaking togruti in this.****I don't know what it really sounds like, so I will just make up a language. I will put up how the words are supposed to sound, in these notes**

**The village is called Renevat (Ren - e vat)**

**Disclaimer: sadly D-': I don't own star wars. I own nothing. It belongs to the relevant people.**

**I only own the story.**


	2. Chapter 2 The mission

Chapter 2. The mission

The shilian speaker

chapter 2. The mission

by noil23sj

The Jedi had received a message from Shili. It was in the dead of night and no one could translate the strange language. The council had called an emergency meeting.

There were only a few masters present, due to the increased fighting in the clone wars.

Masters: Yoda, Windu, Kenobi, Koon, Fisto and Mundi were present.

"This message can I please see it again?" Plo Koon asked

The holo projector played the message. There was a young Togrutian girl bending close to the recorder. She started speaking quietly, but rushed in a form of Togruti. The droids came and the transition ended.

"Unable to translate this, we are. Disturbing this is." Yoda said.

"I know but we need to try better. Whoever sent this needs our help, we simply cannot leave them. '' everyone else in the room nodded in agreement.

'' We believe it is complex version of the native Togruti The computers were unable to translate it and we are unable to reach Master Shaak Ti." master Windu added.

"There is no one else that is able to speak Togruti. Is there?" he looked around at his fellow maters

"Master Windu, you are wrong, I believe there is." Plo koon said

* * *

Ahsoka Tano was running through the corridors. She was late for training, again.

She burst into the room and saw her master, Anakin sky walker sitting on a crate in the corner of the room. "Come on snips, your late, again" he stood up and walked over to her

"I'm sorry master, but I haven't been later to training recently. But if I remember correctly, you were later yesterday, weren't you master."

He looked quite taken back. "Alright I admit I was a little late, shall we start the lesson?"

Ahsoka couldn't help but roll her eyes. Then she ignited her light sabres

After an hour of training Ahsoka had accomplished little, except she ended up on the floor, numerous times. Much to her master's enjoyment.

"Snips, don't worry you doing good. Just it's the way your stepping, you keep falling over." he then started to laugh even more.

"Laugh it up, when are you going to teach me something? Also when are we going on our next mission?"

"Sorry Ahsoka I don't know, and I will teach you something when you stop falling over"

"Master I only recently got my Second light saber, my shoto, I'm still getting used to it."

Before Anakin could reply master Plo walked through the door "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something, but the council required your assistance."

"Our assistance " Anakin said in disbelief

"More specifically Ahsoka's, we've revived a message that is in Togruti, we are unable to translate it, we need some help."

Ahsoka nodded and they made their way towards the war room.

* * *

"Hey snips, since when could you speak Togruti?"

"When I was younger Master Shaak Ti taught me"

He nodded in response. The three of them entered the war room. Ahsoka and Anakin Bowed respectively to Master Yoda, and Master Kenobi

"Master, what seems to be the problem?" Anakin asked

"Received a strange message we have, unable translate it, we are. Believe padawan Tano can translate it, we do." Yoda replied.

The hologram appeared and a young Togrutian girl stood before them she started talking very quickly.

Anakin looked around to see he was the only one who couldn't understand. Except Ahsoka who was leaning closer onto the table.

"Why can't a droid just translate this?" Anakin asked

The Jedi master all gave him the same expression. '' The systems don't recognise it.''

Then Ahsoka spoke up "The systems won't be able to recognise it as it's a complex form of Togruti, it's natively spoken by Shilian tribes. Could you play the message again please, possibly a bit slower?"

Obi-wan nodded. As it played Ahsoka muttered something to herself. Anakin was amazed at how much she knew.

"Well the girl is asking for help, the battle droids have overrun her village, called Renevat, on Shili. She is asking us to help her peaple. These are the co-ordinates.'' She noted it on and a hologram of Shili appeared. With one small town highlighted.

"Go to Shili, you and your master will; accompany you, Master Kenobi will."

They all bowed and turn to leave. "May the force be with you." Plo koon added

* * *

**So what do you think? please comment, a few moments of your time is greatly appreciated. if you feel it could be improved, just say**

**This chapter is kinda boaring mopre of a filler, there will be more action soon,**

**Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own star wars. I own nothing. It belongs to the relevant people.**

**I only own the story.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Arrival

Chapter 3. Arrival

The Shilian speaker

chapter 3- Arrival

by noil23sj

They had been in hyperspace for some time. Anakin had spent the trip tinkering the _T__wilight_. Ahsoka had done some reading about Shili, Obi-wan had done something, but Anakin didn't know what.

He knew very little about where they were going only that its Ahsoka's home world. She was going to be the translator. He also knew that the separatists had been in the area, so it would be a chance to destroy some droids. But they would have a hard time not to be spotted; it was going to be a stealth mission

"Hey R2 pass me the screw, and calm down" he said. He was trying to find something to do; it was a surprisingly long journey from Coruscant to Shili. R2 was just exited to do something for a change. The droid was beeping with excitement.

"Anakin do you ever stop tinkering on this ship?" Obi- wan joked as he entered the room. I had let R2 pilot the ship. "You need to get down rest, go and copy Ahsoka."

"Why would I copy Ahsoka master? She's doing some reading."

Obi- wan just giggled. "You may want to and check on her again then."

Anakin just gave him a confused look. "Any way, do you know what to expect from the local people on Shili? Or from the planet?"

"The environment will be rugged so we may some troubles, but Ahsoka is going to be in her prime. Otherwise I know just as much as you, except remember that most Togruta have a short temper.''

Anakin sat down and replied "Trust me master I know. I've got Ahsoka as a padawan. Do you want to run through the plan once more?''

"Fine. We land east if the village. We then make our way to the place where the message was sent. It's very simple but there may be complications."

"Like what?"

"There may be droids outside the village, or on the way. We can't risk them finding us, in case they are holding the locals population hostage. The droids will show no mercy. You know that. "

A dark look had come across Anakin's face. He couldn't forget the suffering caused by those mindless droids. He just nodded to Obi-wan and got up to leave. "Don't worry Anakin we will free them.

"I know master, it something else, but it doesn't matter. " he stood up and left the room. He now knew they had a duty to do as Jedi.

He went to check Ahsoka and saw her slumped on the table, over a data pad, fast asleep. He couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

The twilight was coming out of hyperspace. They had started the landing sequence; Anakin was piloting, Obi-wan co-piloting, much to his dislike. Obi-wan had never liked flying, especially Anakin's flying style.

Ahsoka stood up between them as the ship lurched out of hyperspace. She was staring at the surface of Shili "wow" is all she could say.

"Does it feel strange to be back home Snips." Anakin joked.

Before Ahsoka could reply Obi-wan said" Jokes aside Anakin, we need to locate the village."

"Fine" he muttered. "That's strange, there's no separatist craft in the system, according to the scanner."

Obi-wan even looked surprised by this. "Well we must still be cautious. It could be a trap."

They entered he atmosphere and landed the ship almost two miles from the town. It was nearly nightfall.

"Why do we have to land so far away from the village?" Ahsoka wined.

"Because Ahsoka we don't want to risk being spotted and risk endangering the villagers." Anakin replied.

"Also we will be setting out soon. So get ready." Obi-wan said.

"Mater Kenobi, with respect I must disagree, we don't want to be outside at night. It's when the Akul come out." Ahsoka said

"The what?" both men said in unison.

Ahsoka started to giggle "Akul are wild creature, some Togruta tribes hunt then for food. They are ferocious at night, and unless you want to give away out position. I suggest we stay on the ship overnight."

"Well, for once, snips it seems your right."

* * *

Anakin was the first one awake in the morning. He disembarked the ship and saw they had landed on the edge of the cliff. Looking over a large plain had to admit the planet was beautiful in the morning light. There was a small town in the distance to the west. To the south, there was a small gathering if tents. It appeared to be a small tribe.

Anakin was startled when he saw a tall figure standing in the shadows. It was a tall male Togruta.

"Ta'lack?" he said he walked out and was holding a spear he pointed it at Anakin's neck. "Ta'lack?" he repeated.

"Ahsoka!" he shouted back into the ship," Ahsoka! Get out here. Now!"

"Anakin what is the shouting about?" obi-wan walked down the ramp to see Anakin standing with a spear to his neck "O my, you're in a tight situation"

* * *

**So next chapter up. I you liked please comment! This is progressing a little slow but it will become more interesting soon. Please be patient it takes a while to write and edit the chapters.**

**Pronunciations: **

**Ta'lack (ta- lack) - you'll find out the meaning soon.**

**Also this is set before season 4. The Zygerian slaver trilogy hasn't happened.**

**Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own star wars. I own nothing. It belongs to the relevant people. ****I only own the story.**


	4. Chapter 4 The trible elder

_chapter 4. The village elder_

The Shilian speaker 

chapter 4. The village elder

by noil23sj

The Togruta are known for their ability to survive. They are prepared to hunt for their food, and the tribes are stuck to tradition. They can easily be provoked and don't like the modern ways. But most notably they only speak a very complex version on Togruti; most of them can't speak basic.

They are very territorial so if a ship landed near the village it may cause some problems.

Anakin was now standing with a spear to his neck and a tall male Togruta demanding something that he didn't know. Obi-wan had gone into the ship to get Ahsoka.

Obi-wan walked into Ahsoka quarters. She was fast asleep. He shook her awake. "hrm?" she muttered but didn't open her eyes.

"Ahsoka, we need some assistance. There is a tall male Togruta outside the ship. " she didn't react "And Anakin's got a spear to his neck" Ahsoka then Shot up, grabed her sabers and ran outside the ship.

"Snips a little help!" Anakin said. The Togruta was shouting " Ta'lack?"

"You've gotten in some situation." she turned to the Togruta "Ta mack Jedi. Toloca basic?" Ahsoka said bowing slightly. "He was asking. Who we were"

The Togruta looked taken back. he lowerd his spear " Roto cican. Kerala it aka basic" he then turned and walked off.

"He is asking for us to follow him. There is a village elder who speaks basic." Ahsoka said.

* * *

The three of them then followed the Togruta towards The small gathering of tents.

"Ahsoka" Obi-wan started "What the Togruta's name?"

Ahsoka walked over to the Togruta, asked him something Obi-wan didn't know the translation of. Then she walked back. "His name is Talmarick. He's the son of the village elder"

As the three of them walked into the village there were a few Togruta waking in and out of tents to see the intruders. They stared at the humans but seemed to be ignoring Ahsoka.

The tents were made of Akul skin. There were a few women but there were all watching the Jedi as they walked through.

"Master do you get the feeling were being watched?" Anakin joked. Obi-wan gave him a disapproving glare as they entered a big tent in the centre if the village.

"Wanaka" Ahsoka said as they entered. It was a big tent supported by a wooden frame work. It was covered with animal skin. Sitting in the middle of the room was a very old Togruta male.

"Wanaka to you too, young one. I am Marick, the village elder. Please sit." he motioned to the floor. The three of them hesitantly obliged. Ahsoka seemed to be annoyed to be referred to as 'young one'.

"Thank you. We do not mean to be a pain." Obi-wan said "we are looking for the village Renevat. A young girl sent us a message asking for help. Some metal battle droids over ran the village."

"Those drakids. Tou renamack the Munica.!" Marick muttered under his breath.

"They came through here? Did they say what they wanted" Ahsoka said quickly.

"No little one, they were going to Renevat. They wanted something but simply passed through. But they said they will be back. Once they find her."

"I'm sorry but who's her?" Obi-wan Asked.

All the emotion seemed to fall from mavericks face. He hesitated but finally said "They were after a young girl, she hold information on secret plans. I don't know any more. This girl is only 14 years old, I know her. She is too young. Those metal monsters will only hurt her."

"Did the droids find her? If not we may still be able to find her. We only want to help." obi-wan said.

"Fine but please send her a message. Young girl" he gestured towards Ahsoka "Please if you meet her take this message to her. But tell no-one else. Not even your friends. It is important only she hears this."

Anakin and Obi-wan looked at Ahsoka. She glanced at them, stood up and went toward Marick he whispered something into her ear. She then sat back down but she looked shocked.

"Please do as I ask. Give it only to her."

Ahsoka nodded but didn't say anything. Anakin had just been watching the whole show. "This aside we must be going, the droids could come back any second. We need to get to the village. The girl who sent the message needs our help." he stood up and left the tent.

"I apologise for my friends rushed behaviour but we must be going. We don't want it risk being around here. The droids don't really like us."

Marick nodded and left out the door after Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. "Young girl. Remember Yesermen. And a safe journey to Renevat. If you need any help please come and see me again." Ahsoka nodded and they met up with Anakin he was a few hundred meters outside the village.

Talmarick walked up to the three Jedi. " greatnat" he then bowed slightly.

Anakin had a weird look on his face and Ahsoka said. "It means good journey to say thanks just reply ' Luca'.

"Luca Talmarick" they then made to go but saw something coming out of the shadows. It was a battle droid. Talmarick raised a spear in defence.

Nine other droids then came to join the first one. It said "Halt. Who are you?"

Anakin summoned and ignited his light saber. A smirk came across his face.

Another droid cried "you must be malfunctioning. Their Jedi!"

* * *

-**so what do you think? if you liked lease review this chapter. It really helps. Also next chapter will be more intersting, I promise.**

**Like I said earlier the Togruti I'm using is my own creation. So this is how it's pronounced the brackets are how to pronounce it in English.**

_Ta'lack- who are you?_

_Ta mack Jedi. Toloca basic (ta mack Jedi. To-lo-ca)- We are Jedi. Do you speak Basic?_

_Roto cican. Kerala it aka basic ( ro-to si-kan. Ker-al it ak-a basic) – follow me. The elder speaks basic._

_Wanaka (Wan-ka) – hello_

_Those drakids. Tou renamack the Munica ( those dra-kids. T-u ren-a-mack th Mu-nika)- they scared my people._

_Yesermen-_ **sorry I can't tell you the meaning yet_._**

_Greatnat ( gre-at-nat)- safe journey_

**So their you go. BTW the ways of the togruta tribe are all made up, from my head. so they aren't real to the SW universe. **

**Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own star wars. I own nothing. It belongs to the relevant people.**

**I only own the story.**

* * *

**hey, sorry i wont be updating for two weeks. because im on holiday. sorry..**


	5. Chapter 5 The unguarded village

**Hello. Sorry I've not updated for two weeks. I think I will update regularly now. or try to.**

* * *

Shilian speaker

chapter 5. The unguarded village

by noil23sj

Battle droids easily can easily outnumber Jedi. But they lack superb skill and discipline. So ten droids, against three Jedi and a very angry Togruta by the name of Talmarick. The droids don't stand a chance.

As the droids raised their blasters to fire at the Jedi. Ahsoka and Obi-wan had ignited their light sabres. Ready to deflect the blaster shots.

Anakin, lights sabre in hand had charged at the droids. There we're three down in a few seconds. The battle droids open fired and Obi-wan had to dive in front of the tall, and confused Talmarick. Then deflect the few shots coming his way. Ahsoka had ignited her twin light sabers, and had covered obi-wan. They were expecting more but strangely the firing stopped.

"Anakin was that really necessary!" Obi-wan said disapprovingly

He had scrapped the remaning droids. They stood no chance. "What? It was something to do for a while. This planet's boring."

"Well if you paid any attention to what was going on you would know more droids are probably on the way. Remember, patience my former padawan."

Anakin and Obi-wan now were really annoying each other. They had failed to notice that Ahsoka had vanished.

"We'll continue this later let's just go on to the village. Which way is it Ahsoka? Ahsoka!" Anakin shouted. He rapidly spun around looking for Ahsoka.

"Are you two done arguing?" Ahsoka was sitting on a rock pile, on a cliff a few meters above them " Talmarick had to go back to the tribal village but sends his thanks for dealing with the droids."

Obi-wan and Anakin looked stunned by how casually she sounded. "Don't do that to me again, running off. And it was not arguing it was a heated debate." Anakin replied, crossing his arms.

Obi wan gave a light cough "shall we go on?" Ahsoka just rolled her eyes and jumped down beside them landing hard on the dark grey surface. They then continued towards the village.

* * *

They had walked most if the way towards the village. They had encountered no more droids. But that stopped a few hundred meters from the village. Their plan was to travel towards the village centre from where the distress message was sent.

They were to travel along side streets avoiding the main road in. Just in case it was guarded.

They had anticipated a few droids to offer some resistance. They would have to be quick, as not to risk the local population.

Ahsoka had been scouting ahead. She was walking back to the two men, who were discussing the plan "Master, there are several droids patrolling the outer edge. Not too many. There are some rocks but otherwise little cover.

"Good work snips, I say we go out immediately." Anakin stated.

"Don't rush Anakin, I agree but my only consternation is how few droids there are in the area. it to quiet" Obi-wan said, stroking his beard.

They nodded in agreement. "I agree master, it's strange. I have a bad feeling that the battle droids will use the locals as hostages." Anakin said.

"We must consider this to be an option. We need a plan, but we can't go on much longer. It's been 48 hours since the message was sent."

Ahsoka looked toward the village. "Masters, with respect I say we get going immediately. these are my people we are talking about."

Anakin was slightly surprised at how passionate Ahsoka was oabout n the mission. He could only reply "Ok."

"I agree young one. But we need to find the girl that sent us the message. What was her name again?" Obi-wan asked.

"Lily."

But the Jedi didn't know is that they were too late to find her.

* * *

The girl who ran. That was who lily marackat was. She was a young abandoned Togruta girl.

She had sent a distress message to the Jedi. After the droids has entered her village they were only after her. They wanted information, information she held.

She held the location for a place for a listening post. Deep in the outer rim. If either the separatists or republic had it, it could prove invaluable to predict the other sides move.

The droids had stormed the village after being tipped off her location. Lily did not who or how alerted the separatists that she held this information. She had known it for years and no-one had taken any morose of it.

She was bound and dragged on board a small shuttle. Then taken to a separatists war ship, then it vanished from the system.

Lily was in a small holding room. She was waiting to see the leader Or that's what the droids said.

She was left to her own thoughts. She was scared of her fate, what could the droids do to her. She only hoped the Jedi had come. That they had liberated her village by now. They were her only hope of rescue.

A tall figure appeared in the door way. She recognised him immediately. Salth Komo. he was a tall human with short back hair. he had a reputation to be able to get anthing he wanted from peaple. he was employed by count dooku

"Hello my dear." the coldness of his voice echoed over the metal floor. "I believe you have some information that belongs to me. So make this easy for yourself." he lowered his voice "tell me."

"Never. You . . . monster." she spat at the man.

"Young girls should know not to speak like that. Especial not to me. You will be a hard nut to crack. I guess we will do this the hard way. I will not kill you, or torture you, you pathetic little runt. I will decide your fate in some time. Until then enjoy you stay." he grinned, looking around the small room

He turned on his heels and left. the door slammed shut and was locked by some droids. Lily was in a small, cubic, dark room. Freezing to death, and alone. It strangely reminded her of when she was younger.

She was an only child. Had a mad mother who died young. Leaving Lily orphaned. She never knew who her dad was. She spent her early teenage years struggling to survive. She wasn't a girl who should be holding secret information.

She only hoped for the Jedi. And that they wouldn't fall for the separatists trap that lay in the village of Ravenat

* * *

**What do you think? Please leave me a review. It really helps =D**

**Two quick notes. 1. This story is progressing _WAY_ slower than I anticipated. I am trying to get it moving faster, but I'm having some trouble writing the next chapter, it's a little complicated, but I won't ruin it by telling.**

**2. In response to a comment. This is my own creation, and may not be full authentic to the SW universe. Mostly the idea of the Togruta tribes, the language, the characters are all made up. It is based on some things from the wiki, but also stuff from my own imagination.**

**salth komo is my own creation. imagine him as a nasty man that no one likes.**

**Just had to clear that up.**

**Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own star wars. I own nothing. It belongs to the relevant people. ****I only own the story.**


	6. Chapter 6 The outer village

The Shilian speaker 

chapter 6. The outer village

by noil23sj

The village of Renevat was in a simple layout. It was circular in shape. There were a small outer ring of houses. Then an inner ring of bigger houses. At the centre if the village there was a large clearing with a deep well in the centre. There was main road into the centre of the village. The village has a population of about 800. The Jedi had been traveling between the houses on the outer rim of houses.

"Well this is fun." Anakin stated. They were hiding in a small house that was abandoned. Avoiding a pair if droids who were patrolling the area.

"Shut up Anakin. The droids may hear us!" Obi-wan demanded in a hushed tone.

"Listen" Ahsoka said pointing at the door.

"This job stinks." the Battle droid wined.

"Shut up. The commander has sent up to patrol the outer village. I hate this just as much as you." the second droid said.

"It not like there are Jedi around here, we got to go back we need to guard the local population." the sound of their footsteps quietly went away.

"Well. We can locate the villagers now." Anakin said. Ahsoka went and lent against the wall and went into her own thoughts.

"Anakin what do you suppose we do?"

"you're asking me!" he retorted. Obi-wan nodded. "Anakin continued. "Well I say we stick to the back paths. Then when we find the droids. Sneak up on and destroy them."

"Don't rush. We must remember they are now holding the local population hostage. But on the bright side they don't know we're here."

"what do you think Snips?"

"What?" she had been in deep thinking. She was concerned and afraid. Mostly she was afraid for her people. For the girl, lily, who sent them the message. And how quiet the village was.

Obviously the droids saw that lily had sent a message. So why hadn't they left the village guarded. She looked up and saw that the two men were staring at her. "Yeah I like the plan. Let's move out" she stood up and they all left the house.

* * *

Three pairs of footsteps echoed. Anakin gave Obi-wan a nod. Anakin and Ahsoka stopped about two hundred meters from the village centre. Where some Togruta were being held hostage.

Obi-wan continued on. He was going on to assess the area before they launched their attack. "Hey snips. Are you ok? Ever we went to that tribe you've been very quiet. And for you that's strange." he asked.

They were hiding out behind a wall, well out of site if the droids. Ahsoka shot him a look then replied "Fine thanks master it just this village is quiet." she tried to sound normal but she wanted to avoid the subject of the conversation with the tribal elder.

"Well good to hear. They then went into an awkward silence. They were only disturbed when Ahsoka head shot up. There was a quiet clicking noise.

"Did you hear that master." he nodded.

"Pottas!" A voice quietly echoed.

The Jedi looked around.

"Pottas!" the voice echoed again.

A door of the house near them slid open. " pottas." the voice echoed again.

Anakin and Ahsoka. Exchanged a nervous glance. Then went inside. It was a small dark room. In the corner there were two Togruta huddled close together. Anakin closed the door behind them.

"I was right mum, they are Jedi." the small Togruta boy said excitedly. Pointing to their light sabres.

"Excuse me?" Anakin said confused

"Please excuse my son. Ever since the drakids came he has been scared. We've been hoping someone would come and free this village."

"What are your names? And can you tell us what the droids did?"

"My name is Jatter, my son is called Tom. The droids appeared out of the blue. They stormed in. They rounded up the others and took them to the centre if the village. We hid in here but they didn't come. They took a young girl. Her name is lily. We don't know what they want with her. She has been through so much lately."

"What do you mean?" Anakin nudged.

"Her mother died a few years ago. And she never knew her father."

Anakin stood up. "We will find her and rescue her. We must go. We need to liberate the centre now. Our friend should be back now."

"Many thanks master Jedi. Please be careful. They were bringing big things into the centre last I saw."

Anakin nodded, as did Ahsoka and they slipped out the door.

* * *

Obi-wan appeared beside them. Anakin brought him up to speed with what Jatter said.

"Good. I can see several hundred Togruta. There are At least 50 droids maby more.

"I know what those things are. They took them into a building. I don't know why though."

"What are they?" Anakin demanded. Ahsoka looked nervously between the men.

Obi-wan paused then said.

"There bombs."

"Bombs!" Anakin and Ahsoka yelled in unison.

" Shhhh. The droids may here you. The bombs were taken into a nearby building. If they go off it would collapse on the locals, killing them all. There are a few hundred men, women and children."

A look of pure horror went over Ahsoka face. Anger flushed across Anakin's he was going to say something when obi wan continued " I think, if we can get the locals out of there the three of us will be strong enough to take down the droids."

Anakin nodded in agreement "But how are we going to get the Togruta out of there?" he said bluntly.

Ahsoka stared up to her master. And after a deep breath, nervously said "Master, I think I know how."

* * *

**Well what do you think? See that little box below? Click it and leave a small review. Any length… I don't mind.**

**Also thanks for the comments that really made my day. Can anyone guess what Ahsoka's little idea/plan is? Virtual cookie if you do. i will reviel it in the next chapter**

**Pronunciation:**

Pottas (p-ot-as) - here

Jatter ( Ja-tt-er)- it's just a name, no special meaning.

Also Drakids Is what the Togruta call the Battle droids

**Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own star wars. I own nothing. It belongs to the relevant people. I only own the story line **

* * *

**Also a quick note: if there are a few spelling or grammatical mistakes. Sorry! I'm not best in English. I have some trouble noticing my little mistakes. Sorry. …**


	7. Chapter 7 Ahsoka's plan

**sorry for not updating recently. Chaotic week.**

* * *

The shilian speaker

Chapter 7. Ahsoka's plan

By noil23sj

Ahsoka had a plan. To free the Togruta population. She would disguise herself as a local and allow herself to be captured. And she would spread a message through the crowd.

After the two Jedi masters had disarm the bombs and then launch an attack on the Battle droids. Ahsoka would tell the locals Togruta to run and flee the area. The three Jedi and some help from the local fighters would outnumber the droids.

"I'm not sure I like your plan snips." Anakin stated. "It's a decent idea but are you sure it will work? You are putting yourself in danger. We could call the temple and ask for reinforcements."

"No!" she replied quickly. Then added "l, we, must do this now. The droids may hurt the locals. And I am perfectly capable of doing this." She said staring at her master.

Anakin was glad his former master was not in the room. He would not like how rebellious Ahsoka was. He nodded. And they joined obi-wan.

"Already Ahsoka?" he asked. She gave a grunt and draped the clock over her head. It was a long brown clock. Like he normal Jedi clocks but had a bigger hood to allow Togruta mostrals and the head tails. It had been lying around an abandoned house. She made sure her light sabres were out of sight. And walked into the street. Waiting for the droids.

Before she left Anakin muttered "May the force be with you. We will be right behind you soon enough. Wait for our signal." Then the men slipped into the shadows.

Ahsoka fixed her clock over her usual Jedi attire. And the clanking of the battle droid came closer. "Halt. All Togruta villagers must report to the centre." it sized Ahsoka's arm and dragged her toward the village centre.

* * *

"This way, Anakin." Obi-wan signalled towards the building.

It was a very tall building that was overlooking the village centre. They were at the side and had seen a small opening at the back they could squeeze through

"Alright we must disarm the bombs but give Ahsoka enough time to talk to some of the villagers. The droids are positioned in pairs around the centre. Guarding the villagers. We can hold them off but Ahsoka will help us." Obi-wan continued.

He then set off. Keeping in the shadows of the buildings. The building holding the bombs was guarded.

"I'll cause a distraction master whilst you disarm the bombs." Anakin said whilst watching the villagers in the centre.

"Alright be careful. Wait look." He pointed towards the droids coming close to them. They were pulling Ahsoka. The Togruta were huddled together in small groups of various sizes. They all watched as Ahsoka struggled against the vice like grip of the battle droids.

As Ahsoka struggled against the droids she wanted to pull out her light sabres and scrap them into little pieces. But the droids forced her to hold out her wrists. They snapped a pair of flimsy binders on and threw her onto the dirt covered floor.

_Pathetic_. She though looking at the binders and used the force to snap them apart. She kept her wrists close together so the droids would not see. She sat herself up and looked around. The other Togruta avoided her gaze.

"How did you do that." a voice quietly sounded behind her. A little girl who could only be ten years old, judging by the length if her head tails.

"How did you do that?" the little girl gestures towards the broken binders. "Who are you? I've never seen you around here before."

"terientia! Get over here now." an elderly Togruta said.

"That's my mum." terientia said quietly to Ahsoka

"Wait I need your help." Ahsoka said to the woman. Who had hidden terientia behind her back.

"I don't know who you are. But get away from my daughter." she growled angrily.

"My name is Ahsoka. I'm a Jedi." the angry mothers face lit up. "My masters and I are going to free you guys but we will need your help."

* * *

It was not an easy task. To disarm bombs that had no instructions. There were half a dozen small bombs that had no guards. A few droids were left to guard one large bomb so Obi-wan had a little time to disarm the bombs.

_That wire there_. He thought to himself. The sounds of a battle droids was fast approaching. Just as obi-wan disarmed the last bomb. The sounds of gun shots echoed outside.

Anakin.

* * *

The mother of terientia started to spread a message through the crowd.

"The Jedi are here. When the Jedi appear get out of here. Pass it on."

Ahsoka had started to break some of the binders of the adults. The children didn't have binders on. It made her job much easier.

All the Togruta who had heard the message so far, we're ready to fight they hated the droids almost as much as the Jedi.

As a blaster echoed in the Distance. A blue light saver appeared it was slicing down the droids. "Ahsoka now!" his voice echoed. She stood up and charged at the droids ripped of her clock summoned her light sabres and deflected the oncoming blaster shots. And as she charged she went cutting down the droids. Distracting them enough so they would not fire at the other Togruta.

Anakin had started to destroy the blasters of the few droids who had started to fire back at them. The first droid to feel the wrath of his light saber was the commander. Do the droids had gone in to madness. So they were easy piking for the Jedi.

"Get out of here!" Ahsoka shouted at the Togruta. Half of them had fled into the village.

Some of the men had attacked the droids.

There were only 20 or so left. But they still had their secret weapon. One of the droids had pushed the trigger the bombs to go off. "What's happening." the droids complained.

"Activate the reinforcements!" one droid shouted

Obi-wan had disarmed the last bomb and ran outside to join the battle. It turned out that wasn't the only trap the droids had planned. About 100 more droids were coming from a nearby building. And started to open fire on the Togruta.

"Ahsoka. Get ready." Anakin shouted. He then forced pushed the droids back. But they kept on coming.

The Jedi were now outnumbered and outgunned. There three light sabres were easily deflecting the shots so the locals to escape. but the droids were approaching and aiming at the terrified fleeing people.

Then one droids pushed another trigger and gas was released onto the centre area.

"Master what is that." Ahsoka said as she started to cough violently.

"I don't know snips." Anakin said as his comm. link started to beep.

"Anakin this gas won't affect you or me but it is knocking outgas to Togruta. You must retreat. We are outnumbered." Obi-wans voice echoed

"Master that's not the best idea! We-"

"Anakin you must retreat now. That is an order" Obi wan shouted back. Behind him Anakin saw a little Togruta collapse on the ground. Then the droids firing seemed to intensify.

To his horror he saw Ahsoka collapsing on the ground. Her chest weak from the gas. "Ahsoka!" he couldn't stop himself from shouting. He scanned around looking for obi-wan. All he saw was within 100 meters of him the bodies of a dozen Togruta, dead.

He now had no choose but to surrender. Or risk letting them all die.

* * *

Obi-wan has retreated back to a safer distance but rushed backwhen he saw Ahsoka collapse to the ground. He saw Anakin drop his light saber. In front of him lay dozens of collapsed Togruta, somebecause of the gas and some were dead. Around them lay some droids that were destroyed by them.

He too has no choose but to surrender. The droids were to powerful. And they would quickly kill off the remaining men with no mercy.

Anakin and him were quickly bound and Ahsoka's limp body dragged away, toward an awaiting transport ship.

* * *

**Well. They have gotten themselves in quite a situation. Did you like it? Please leave me a little comment. It really helps**

**Also sorry if the second half if this chapter is a little confusing. I've left out some description so you can imagine the battle scene. Just imagine it would be chaotic.**

**Also I've decided to change the villain in this story. From count dooku, to my own creation. A man named Salth Komo. ( made up, completely!)**

**Go back and read the second half of chapter 5 for more information. For those of you who can't be bothered. He is a villainous criminal. Who can get information out of anyone.**

**Sorry if this is annoying but I thought the kind of villain I wanted just didn't fit Dooku's character.**

**Terientia is pronounced _ter-e-tina_**

**Also sorry about any typos or grammar errors. I try my best to remove them all. But there will always be a few. English is not my best subject. **

**disclamer: I don't own star wars. I belongs to the relevant peaple. I only own my story**


	8. Chapter 8 prisoners

whoo 25 reviews! almost reached 30! thanks so much!

* * *

The shilian speaker

Chapter 8. prisoners

by noil23sj

To Anakin he could not be more annoyed. He had been so close to liberating the villagers. Then as the gas knocked out Ahsoka and the few villagers who had tried to help. He had had no idea where obi wan had been so he was forced to surrender.

He had his light saber taken away. And his hands put into binders. And they were pushed onto a separatist transport ship and taken up to an awaiting cruser. He had no idea who was uncharged. But it wasn't someone he knew. He suspected count Dooku. Or a bounty hunter hired by the count.

"Anakin you know the more you struggle the tighter they become." Obi-wan said smugly. He too had binders on. Anakin was trying to break them.

"I know. But we've got to get Ahsoka and get off this ship."

"no. We need to see who is behind this. We need meet them." Obiwan stated.

Anakin finally had to agree. "ok master. Your right. Who do you recon is behind all this? I suspect count dooku has a part to play."

"well, like you I suspect the count but I –" he went quiet as he heard footspteps apraching their cell.

The two of them were in a holding cell. They had been separated from Ahsoka, who was still out from the gas. Obi-wan had taken to sitting against a wall. Whilst Anakin was furiously pacing around, trying to find some way out of the cell.

* * *

They both stared up at the door.. As the door slid open they stared at the figure that had appeared before them.

He was a little shorter in height than Obi-wan. Had short black hair and he wore a long black cloke.

"Hello Jedi." The figure said "I know you but you shouldn't know me. My name Is Salth Komo."

"You are correct. We are not acquainted. I am Obi-wan Kenobi." Obi-wan started.

"Jedi I have no need for you. But my employer will. Count Dooku will pay a high price."

" so you are a bounty hunter."

" no" Salth replied "Quite the opposite. I have a reputation. I can get information out of anyone."

Anakin and Obi-wan exchanged a nervous glance.

"I have a girl on board. I need information from her."

"How do we come in this plan of yours?" Anakin asked

"you don't. But the Togruta Jedi dose."

Anger came over Anakin he stood up. He stared at Salth. "What have you done with my padawan?"

* * *

Ahsoka had been dragged on board. Her body still looked lifeless. The gas knocked her out completely.

Selth had ordered her to be taken to the prison cell the opposite end of the ship. She was thrown into the same cell that was holding lily.

As the door opened to Lily's cell the two droids dragging Ahsoka's body threw her in. Injected something into her arm, and left.

Ahsoka was coming around from the gas. Lily was hiding in he showdowns if the small cell.

"wh- who are you." she asked nervously

Ahsoka was groaning as she came back to her senses " Ahsoka, you?"

"my names lily. Are you alright?"

Ahsoka proper herself up against the wall. "Mostly. But I have a massive headache my-. Wait your names lily!" Ahsoka opened her eyes full and stated at lily. She moved into the light.

Lily was 15 years old. She had light brown skin and white face markings. She had two vertical stripes on her forehead. And small circles around her eyes. Her head tails and montrals were mostly white but had small patches of grey dotted on them.

"Why does it matter?" lily asked.

"My name is Ahsoka Tano. I'm a Jedi." lily face lit up. "My masters and I are here to help."

"So you liberated my village."

Ahsoka avoided her eye contact. "Well.. No. We almost did then we got captured. That aside how did you get aboard this ship?"

"I sent you a message. Then the droids brought me here. This is Selth's ship. He wants some information I hold."

"Who's Selth, and has he done anything to you?" Ahsoka asked quickly

"Selth Komo is a man who wants information. Kind of like a bounty hunter. No he hasn't done anything. Yet. But I'm scared he will."

Lily sat down opposite Ahsoka, who was still was slightly dizzy from the gas. "Don't worry lily, I'll help you." lily and Ahsoka eyes meet and they gave each other a comforting smile.

There moment of happiness was shortly ended. Selths figure appeared again in the door way. "Hello again lily. I see you have met you new roommate. Will you give me the information to me now?"

Lily and Ahsoka gave him a disgusted look. "We'll if you will be un co-operative. Size them."

Four droids filed into the room. They sized each of Ahsoka and Lily's arms and force them to stand up. Lily was forced aside as a shock collar was put around Ahsoka neck. And a droid pushed a botton.

Lily looked away. Ahsoka's groaned in pain, as the electricity surged through her body.

* * *

Selth had left the Togruta girls in there prison cell. With the Jedi stiff with pain. Lily had refused to talk.

He had travelled to the bridge. He was planning to use the Togruta Jedi to get lily to talk. The other two would be given to Count Dooku. He would have a better use for them.

The count had given him two crusers ships to capture the girl and restive the information. He was disrupted from his thoughts as the Holo transmitter flicked on. Count Dooku stood before him.

"Selth. I presume you have news. And it better be good."

"Yes my lord. I have captured three Jedi." he hissed."I have the famous Obi-wan Kenobi, Skywalker and his little pet."

"Selth" count dooku warned "You are avoiding my question. Do you have the information."

"No but the Jedi are part of my plan. I will get the girl to talk. Otherwise I will shortly deliver the Jedi to you"

"You must Selth. You must remember. No one lets me down, and lives to see another day." count dookus figureflicked then vanished.

Selth was about I head back to the two girls cell when a droids approached him.

"Um… sir we have a situation. One of the Jedi has escaped."

" what!"

"One of the Jedi is missing from his cell." The droids wined.

"We'll don't stand there. Sound the alarms. Being him back to me. Now!"

* * *

**So did you like it? If so please leave me a small review. It really help. Sorry it's quite short. But things get… **_interesting_ **in the next chapter.**

**Also sorry for not updating in ages, but my laptop is playing up, I already had to re-write this chapter. Im also very buisy lately. So bare with me.**

**and sorry for any small mistakes.**

**disclamer: I don't own star wars. I belongs to the relevant peaple. I only own my story**


	9. Chapter 9 escape

whoo! 35 reviews. Thank you so much!

* * *

The shilian Speaker

chapter 9. Escape

By noil23sj

Obi-wan had started to meditate. He was trying to get a stronger connection to the force. But he couldn't before Anakin disturbed him.

"There has to be a way of this stupid ship." he growled angrily banging his fists angrily against the wall.

"For goodness sake Anakin, calm down."

"Why! If you haven't noticed we are prisoners on this ship. And I have no Idea where my Padawan is or how to get out of here."

Obi-wan stood up and joined Anakin. "First calm down. Now what do you suppose we do?"

A smirk etched on to Anakin's face "we break out of here."

The sounds if a battle droid outside their door echoed around the room. Anakin nodded. They both were hiding in the corner of the room. Out of the direct line of sight of the approaching droid.

A battle droids carrying a blaster entered the room. "Come out Jedi. The leader demands your-" before it could finish Anakin's knocked it over. Took its blaster and shot it, then at Obi-wan and his binders, causing them to fall to the ground.

"Let's go." Anakin stated. They both ran into the Corridor. No other droids were around.

"Anakin come on." obi wan yelled from further down the corridor

He ran after his master who was waiting behind another door. He raised a finger to his lips then pressed his ear against the grey door.

"Unit 354-72 where are you!" a battle droid opened the solid metal door and before it stood two Jedi.

It screeched and anakin shot it down, obi-wan banged his fist against the control panel and the door half closed. Enough to give them temporary cover. "Anakin, have you got any ideas!"

"Yeah run!" he shouted, whilst pounding his fist against the control panel causing the door to fully close. He could hear a very annoyed battle droid commander demanding fr the door to be opened. "What now!"

"Get to the nearest hanger."

"Not without Ahsoka"

"Anakin for once listen to me. If we try and find her, we will most likely be captured again. We can call the temple and get reinforce nets. Don't let you emotions cloud you decision." Obi-wan instructed to his former apprentice.

Anakin bowed his head, And after a deep breath nodded. "The east hanger of the ship is this way" he said in a plain tone.

* * *

They both continued down the corridors and turned the corner. Obi-wan waved his hand over a control panel and the door before them opened. And before them stood a squadron of battle droids. Just then the alarms sounded. The ship was on red alert. Today was not here lucky day.

"What now!" Obi-wan demanded to his former apprentice

"This!" Anakin replied. He whacked his fist into the control panel on the wall. The door slid shut. "Follow me" he shouted, he was having trouble hearing as a thunder of blaster shots sounded, the droids were firing at the doors. And they would be threw it soon.

"Through here Anakin" obi-wan had found a hatch leading off into the air vent system. He used the force to pull the panel down from the ceiling and to jump up in. Anakin followed him and replacing the panel behind him.

"Which way?" Anakin asked

"This way." he gestured down the small vent, and they both started to slowly crawl

The two of them had snuck threw the air vents. They were paused above a small room that they had heard voices coming from.

"The fugitives are no were to be found sir." a droid said.

"Scan the ship. Find them." Selth's voice echoes

He had started mumbling to himself and pacing back and forth when Anakin noticed their lightsabers on the table in front of him.

Without thinking he raised his hand and summed his lightsaber with the force.

"Anakin!" obi wan growled. "He could have seen." Selth had picked up an object and left the room. The pair of them jumped down and Obi-wan retrieved his lightsaber.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but is that Ahsoka's shoto?" Obi-wan questioned

"Anakin picked up the metal cylinder and clipped it to his belt. A dark look came over his face. He had a feeling in the force his padawan was in pain. And there was nothing he could do about it.

"Let's go." he said, before jumping up into the air vent. Obi-wan watched as his former apprentice rushed off, as usual

* * *

"Lily... Where are you?" Ahsoka groaned.

"I'm still here Ahsoka. Are you ok? And drink this" she passed a small container of water to Ahsoka. She was sitting up against the wall. Lily had crouched in front of her.

"Yeah mostly."

"That's good. That monster Selth showed you no mercy. I'm so sorry..." lily trailed off.

"No" Ahsoka replied sternly "This is not your fault. Earlier you mentioned the separatists want something from you, have, what is it?"

"I have the co-ordinates for a base the, separatists want it. The drakids know I hold this. I don't know how."

"Know how, what?" Ahsoka prompted

"I have known this information for six years. I never told anyone. How did these metal monster find out." lily mumbled the last part quietly to herself. "I wanted to tell someone. But I've got no family."

"Someone may have found out and tipped them off, maybe for some kind of pay-out. Also if it helps lily, I don't know my family either." Ahsoka said comfortingly.

Lily, who was staring at the floor. Looked up and smiled. As if to say thanks.

* * *

Six droids marched around the small hanger. Another dozen were tinkering on a small ship that stood lifeless in the middle. One droid was marching up the ramp into the ship.

"I hate this job" one wined

"roger roger. This job is lower than... Ahhh!" as a Blue light saber passes through his chest.

Anakin and obi-wan had travelled through the air vent system. They had jumped down from the roof of the metal hanger.

"Get on board and start the engines Anakin."

Anakin rushed aboard, slicing down a droid sitting who was in the pilot's seat on his way. He sat down and started pushing various buttons

"That's the wanted Jedi" a droid signalled. By now the alarms had stopped. But a droid had pulled a leaver that activated the blast doors of the hanger to start to close.

Anakin had started the Engines. Obi-wan had got rid of some of the remaining droids. But the heavy drag of the blast doors sliding close was echoing around the small hanger.

Obi wan ran up the small ramp and joined his former apprentice in the control room. He sat in the co-pilots seat.

The ship took off and the ramp slid into place. Anakin got the ship to go forward. He had to turn the ship on to its side to fit through the door. And just managed to fit it through before the doors clanged shut behind him. And they entered the desolate space around the separatist cruiser. He turned the ship towards the planet of Shili's atmosphere. And Anakin allowed himself a chance to breath.

But. he still had his padawan to go back and save.

* * *

**Hey, what did you think of this chapter. I really like to hear what you guys thought. So please leave me a small review it's greatly appreciated. Some of the reviews from the last chapter really made my day, so thanks!**

**Sorry about this chapter. ive got a really bad writers block. this chapter i think is not my best work, im sorry..**

**I'm so, so, so sorry for not updating, I've had a hectic first week back to school.**

**disclamer: I dont own star wars. only my story and OC's**


	10. Chapter 10 complications

40 reviews, wow.. thank you!

* * *

The shillain speaker 

chapter 10: complications

by noil23sj

"umm... Sir." a battle droid marched on to the bridge of the separatist cruiser. Selth was pacing back and forth, he was eager to hear about the prisoners.

"Commander Report. Have the prisoners been returned to their holding cells yet?"

"Sir the Jedi stole a shuttle and escaped."

" WHAT!" he shouted his voice full of anger.

"The Jedi…"

"I heard you, you insolent droid, where are they?"

"They have entered the planets upper atmosphere. Should I send a squadron to follow them?"

"No jam all communications, from there ship or from the planet."

"But sir..." before it could finish Selth had turned around and knocked the droid over and stamped on its head.

"Selth those droids are expensive" a hologram of count Dooku stood behind him. "What's happened to the Jed?i"

"The two humans escaped but I still have the pathetic youngling"

"You insolent fool. I will allow you one chance to redeem yourself. Give that information to me within one planetary rotation, or your life shall come to an abruptly short end."

* * *

"landing sequence engaged" Anakin grumbled

Obi-wan dimes barged the shuttle On to the familiar cliff edge. It was early morning on Shilli and the sun was just coming above the horizon. In the distance there was still smoke rising from Revenant. The plain of Tura grass was blowing in the wind. The tribal village in the valley look quiet and still

Anakin stood on the cliff edge staring at the smoking remains. Obi-wan stood by the side if the twilight. He watched at his old apprentice staring at the plain before them. He turned and started to walk up the ramp before him.

"we can't help them can we?" Anakin asked, causing obi-wan to stop where he was.

"Anakin we will go back to help those Togruta, soon but now we need to contact the temple." Anakin paused then followed Obi-wan up the ramp.

* * *

"In quite the predicament, you are master Kenobi" master Yoda said. Obi-wan had explained how they became separated from Ahsoka.  
"I understand master Yoda, but we won't be able to go out here for much longer, if nothing we can't communicate with the local togruta, and this signal alone is hard to keep up, the separatist cruiser is interfering with out communications".

Mace Windu who was listening to the on-going conversation spoke up. "I will send a number of clones to help you. they will be brief that this girl, lily is to be found at all costs."

"As for the language problem I've got a solution. we've been able to make contact to master Ti. She will be happy to talk to the togruta just give us some time. ." Anakin and obi-wan nodded.

"Understood master Windu just." Anakin stopped the hologram before him flickered them died away.

Anakin and Obi-wan exchanges a glance."Master Yoda. Master Windu. Blast the separatist jammed our communication." Anakin growled.

"You try and re- establishes the connection, I'll be back soon."

* * *

Obi wan walked down the slope of the hill towards the trouble village. A Togruta walking with something slung over his shoulder, starred at the trespasser.

"Twui!" He shouted. The village elder, Marick appeared out of a tent. Obi-wan stopped. The elderly Togruta approached the Jedi.

"Master Jedi, what are you doing back so soon?" He gestured towards a tent where they both sat down.

"Elder we require your help. We went to the village but we had. Difficulties, we need to use your tribal land to land some ships."

Marick interrupted him "did you find that girl, lily?"

"I was about to say no." He then went on to explain how they had become captured and escape. The whole time he talked marick stared at him with desperation.

"So she's on board a ship, on her own."

"With the other Jed.i"

"You haven't got her!" He raised his voice and stood up.

"All I want you to do is come to my ship and talk to a fellow Jedi." Obi-wan aid calmly

"Never. Until you free lily."

"Please."

Before Marick could react a figure appeared at the opening to the tent. Anakin stood behind his fellow Jedi, and in his hand he held a holo-gram of master Shakk Ti. Marick look at the togruta and said "wanaka".

"Wanaka elder. It appears we need to talk."

* * *

Ahsoka I don't think this will work!" Lily questioned.

"We'll we better try. So I'll send the message you keep a look out." Ahsoka stated. Lily nodded. Ahsoka positioned herself in front of the door, then summoned the force. She focused and pushed with all her might and the metal door was blasted out from its placement. Ahsoka jumped out quickly crushed the two battle droids standing in the hall.

Ahsoka approached the communication panel on the wall. She quickly typed in some numbers and recorded a message. "This Ahsoka Tano, we are trapped on a separatist cruiser and need emergency help" she pressed the screen.

"Lily the message is sent to the Jedi temple. It gives..." She stopped speaking.

"My dear, I must commend you on your efforts." Selth mocked her. Lily was struggling against the droids vice like arms, with a blaster pointed at her head.

"Jedi please do me a favour and stay in your cell. Unlike your fellow counterparts you will not escape."

"They've escaped" Ahsoka said surprised.

"Yes, we're you listening to me? Why are you laughing, DO NOT mock me." He yelled

Ahsoka smirked. "You don't realise do you. They will be back for me." Selth look at Ahsoka with anger

"They will come back, so you better be afraid" a battle droid walked up behind Ahsoka and forced her and lily back into another cell, with a stronger door.

Selth looked at them and smirked lily "But Jedi, I'm counting on it."

* * *

Anakin and Obi-wan had left two Togruta taking in the tent. They both spoke in uninterrupted togruti. Anakin has started to pace back and forth; Obi-wan had tried to calm him down, but to no avail.

When a shout came erupted they both entered the tent.

"Master Ti. Is every think alright?" Obi-wan asked.

"No I'm afraid not. Marick, I will see to it as agreed." Marick nodded then stormed out of the tent. "There is an unexpected problem."

"What?" Anakin questioned cautiously

"Marick will not help us until we locate lily... it turns out, Lily, is Marick's daughter."

* * *

-  
**Well I am back, it occurred to me I haven't updated in ages, so if you like this chapter a review is appreciated. **

**In thanks for being patient in waiting for me to update I've added a few twists to the plot in this chapter.**

**Pronunciations **

Twui! (t-wo-e) – Elder!

Wanaka(wan-aka) – hello/greetings

**Discalmer- you alredy know it.**


End file.
